Love Me Again
s song|EXILE s song with a similar name}} |artist= |year= 2013 |mode= Solo |dg= |nogm= 4 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |pc= Metallic Blue |gc= Orange |lc= Orange Red (C. Remix) |mashup=Ex-Girlfriends |alt=Community Remix |pictos= 122 (Classic) 92 (Mashup) |perf= Thibaut Orsoni |nowc = LoveMeAgain (Classic) LoveMeAgainMU (Mashup)}} "Love Me Again" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who dresses in smart casual attire. He wears a pair of square-framed sunglasses and has a moustache and beard, mostly going underneath his head (similar to a goatee). His neatly combed hair is in a shade of dark brown nearing black. He is in a dark blue jacket with a light blue shirt, grey vest, and a black bow tie. His tight pants are dark blue and his shoes are grey, black, blue, and white. Background The background is mostly red with blue, white, and black flying lines. The lyrics to the song show up on the background like "devils", "angels", "risin' from the ground", "risin' up to you", "I need to know now", "can you love me again", "I told you once I can't do this again", "demons" and many more. Mashup Love Me Again has a Mashup with the theme Ex-Girlfriends. It can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins on the Wii but with the use of Ubisoft Club for 30 units on all other consoles. It features female dancers from love songs or breakup songs. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *''Love Me Again'' * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Kissed a Girl * Wild * Follow The Leader * ''It's You'' (Sweat) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Follow The Leader * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Wild * Follow The Leader * It's You (Sweat) * Problem GM1 * Wild 'GM2' * Feel This Moment * Feel So Right GM3 * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Wild * Follow The Leader * Problem GM4 * Love Me Again GM5 Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch downward. Gold Move 2: Hit the floor. (Similar to that of Funhouse) Gold Move 4: Raise your arms. This is the final move for the routine. Lovemeagain gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Funhousedlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 Lovemeagain gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Lovemeagain gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game Lovemeagain gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Lovemeagain gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Lift your leg and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground. (Problem) Gold Move 2: 'Raise your hands up. (Wild) '''Gold Move 3: '''Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. (Feel So Right'') '''Gold Move 5: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Love Me Again) Problem gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 Lovemeagainmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 4 in-game Wild gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 Lovemeagainmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Feelsoright gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 Lovemeagainmu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Lovemeagain gm 4.png|Gold Move 5 Lovemeagainmu gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Community Remix ''Love Me Again ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * chaDancx Brazil * BISTECAEPC Brazil * Snakelyn623 USA * dance2dancer USA * azaelsp98 Mexico * Allison Uzumaki Brazil * Tchoyce Brazil * AldoJustCentral Mexico * Sergio Tokio Mexico * maquedaelias14 Mexico * edulazlox131097 Mexico * Cenarix77 Mexico * bunbuhbuh USA * Tiger_MaNater454 USA * xmichaeldong92 USA * LocoPage3246756 Brazil * GarciaBoys USA * number1daddy711 USA * WormierSpoon71 Mexico * RAGAKT Brazil * klakisyanyan Mexico * ANezachem Russia * TheFairyDina France * CMCG04 USA * TiagoLott Brazil * xXCOGSHIFTERXx USA * Ylsus88 USA Appearances in Mashups ''Love Me Again ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends)' * ''Blame (Sunglasses) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions Love Me Again appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Cool Slide * Elegant Lock * Sharp Dressed Punches * Too Cool For You Trivia * Love Me Again is the first song by John Newman in the series. * The second Gold Move pictogram is directly reused from Funhouse. * According to the Behind The Scenes Video, this choreography was shot accelerated that the footage was slowed down afterwards. The effect of this is seen in the third chorus. * This is the second time the coach moves from side to side, but with an edited movement, so it seems like he is floating or teleporting. The first time was in Tell Your World. * The dancer makes a cameo in Uptown Funk. * This dancer can be seen on top of the loading bar when saving an Autodance. * Almost 30 seconds of the instrumental part from 2:15 to 2:43 has been cut from the routine. ** However, the audio they used was from his lead single. * This is the only song in with a Mashup that you have to unlock with Ubisoft Club. ** However, the Mashup costs 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii. * The coach won in the Favorite Male Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 * Feel So Right's Gold Move is removed the first time done. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The lyrics read "They rule the worst of me", but the lyrics in the background read "worst in me". Gallery Game Files Lovemeagain cover generic.png|''Love Me Again'' Lovemeagainmu.png|''Love Me Again'' (Mashup) Lovemeagain cover.png|Classic's cover Lovemeagainmu cover.png|Mashup's cover Lovemeagain cover albumcoach.png|Classic's albumcoach 169.png|Avatar on 200169.png|Golden avatar 300169.png|Diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots Lovemeagain jd2015c routinemenu.jpg| routine selection screen Lovemeagainvip gameplay.png|UbiMouss VIP Promotional Images Lovemeagain teaser.jpg|Confirmation Lovemeagain gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 Lovemeagain gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 Lovemeagain gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 3 Others Lovemeagain thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Lovemeagain thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Lovemeagain background 1.jpg|Red lyrics background Lovemeagain background 2.jpg|Chorus lyrics background Lovemeagain background 3.jpg|Blue lyrics background Lovemeagain promo coach.png|Coach extraction Lovemeagain concept art.jpg|Concept art Lovemeagain jdawards winner.jpg Lovemeagain brief.png|Creative brief Videos Official Music Video John Newman - Love Me Again Teasers Love Me Again - Gameplay Teaser (US) Love Me Again - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 'Mashup' Love Me Again (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'Community Remix' FULL_GAMEPLAY!_(Community_Remix)_Love_Me_Again_-_John_Newman_Just_Dance_2015 VIP Love Me Again (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 1) Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 2) Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 3) Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 4) Love Me Again - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 5) References Site Navigation es:Love Me Againit:Love Me Again Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by John Newman Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable